Find The Treasure
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan perjalanan Sasuke Sang Kapten Bajak Laut dalam menemukan Harta Karun Tersembunyi yang ternyata benar-benar ada / summary inside / fic geje sebagai permintaan maaf Kyuu / warning: abal, geje dsb


**Title: Find The Treasure**

**Desclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Find The Treasure": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Adventure – Humor garing – Romance+humor garing – hurt/comfort**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto (main)**

**NejiGaa**

**ShikaKiba**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: YAOI. Ingat! Y – A – O – I**

**Jadi apapun yang terjadi nanti. Itulah jalan yang akan menuntun cerita ini ke dalam kisah geje.**

**Fic abal, geje, nista, maksa, bertabur typo, pokoknya bias menimbulakan keinginan menulis flame (I hope not)**

**.**

**Summary: **

"**Aku sudah menemukan 'harta karun tersembunyi' Otouto." gumam sang kakak cukup enteng.**

"**Apa itu aniki? Boleh aku melihatnya?"**

"**Saat kau besar nanti. Kau akan menemukan milikmu sendiri."**

"**Hn. Akhirnya aku mengerti Aniki."**

"**I've found it. The Most –"**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau kita berputar ke utara sekarang, kita bisa menghindari badai." gumam seorang pemuda berambut serupa nanas kepada pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut indah panjang berwarna coklat yang tengah menatap nyalang pada hamparan laut di depannya dengan mata lavender tak berpupil.

"Bagaimana Kapten?" Hyuuga Neji – nama pemuda berambut panjang – membalikkan badannya. Menatap lurus ke arah pemuda berambut midnight-blue model pantat ayam yang sedang duduk santai di samping kemudi kapal.

"Hn." jawab Sang Kapten cukup jelas. Mereka pun langsung memutar kemudi menuju arah utara.

Mereka adalah bajak laut yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Rookie Nine'. Entah dari mana nama itu berasal, hal itu tidak penting untuk dibahas saat ini.

Rookie nine beranggotakan:

**Uchiha Sasuke** – Kapten

**Nara Shikamaru** – Navigator, Ahli Strategi Tempur

**Hyuuga Neji** – Penembak Jitu

**Sabaku no Gaara** – Dokter

**Inuzuka Kiba** – Koki, Ahli Mesin Kapal

Hanya berlima, namun kemampuan mereka sudah diakui dunia. Bahkan pasukan Navy pun tidak dapar melumpuhkan mereka.

"Kapten. Bisakah kau katakan kepada kami, kemana kita akan pergi sebenarnya?" tanya seorang berambut marun dengan kanji 'ai' yang bertengger manis di dahi kirinya – Gaara – kepada sang kapten – Sasuke.

"Mencari harta karun tersembunyi." gumamnya cukup jelas. Mereka pun kembali terdian, menghabiskan makan malam yang dimasakkan Kiba untuk mereka. Sup hiu saus padang. Yummy... (pengetik ngiler)

"Menurutmu dimana tempat itu Shika?" tanya Neji mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah. Namanya saja 'tersembunyi'. Apa hal itu belum cukup jelas kau mengerti Hyuuga?" Ucapan Shikamaru sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi pemuda mantan bintang iklan shampoo itu.

"Kau cari mati' eh? Nanas Shikamaru?" emosi sang Hyuuga entah mengapa mudah terpancing hari ini.

"Ck. Mendokusei!"

"Shi – Shikaa..." Kiba mencoba menenangkan pemuda malas yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya itu.

"Setelah selesai. Bereskan ini semua." tanpa memedulikan kedua anak buahnya yang akan beradu tonjok, Sang Kapten beranjak dari ruangan itu setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Ia berjalan menuju atap kapal. Memandangi bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

'Harta Karun Tersembunyi ya...".

.

.

"Kenapa Aniki? Bukannya menjadi bajak laut yang hebat adalah impianmu?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun kepada seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki tanda luka di masing-masing pipinya. Entah mengapa luka itu lebih mirip dengan keriput ketimbang sebuah 'luka'.

"Aku sudah menemukan 'harta karun tersembunyi' Otouto." gumam sang kakak cukup enteng.

"Apa itu aniki? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak." pemuda bernama Uchiha Itachi itu menyeringai, "Saat kau besar nanti. Kau akan menemukan milikmu sendiri."

"Tidak seharusnya kau berikan penjelasan seperti itu Keriput! Kau hanya akan membuat Sasuke bingung." seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang menjitak kepala pemuda 'keriput'.

"Jangan percaya kakakmu Sasu-kun. Dia berbohong." pemuda bernama Deidara itu mengacak pelan rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Itachi mengatakan bahwa Akatsuki – tim bajak laut yang dipimpin Itachi – akan berhenti mengibarkan benderanya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke kecil bingung.

Bukannya kakaknya adalah bajak laut yang hebat?

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia memutuskan untuk berhenti?

"Kami kembali hanya untuk merayakan pernikahanku dan juga kakakmu." si pirang yang sering dipanggil DeiDei itu tersenyum manis.

"Pernikahan? Memangnya kau seorang perempuan?" Sasuke kecil memiringkan kepalanya. Seingatnya Deidara adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Bu – tentu saja bukan." Deidara nyengir geje sambil melirik ke arah Itachi – meminta bantuan.

"Jangan-jangan..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang aniki, " – Aniki yang Seorang perempuan!"

Kedua pemuda di hadapan anak berusia tujuh tahun itu pun sweatdrops ria.

"Kau tidak sopan Sasuke." Sang ayah yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai bersuara saat dilihatnya sang bungsu menunjuk-nunjuk kakaknya dengan jari tengah.

"Sasu-chan... Mereka ini.. Emm bagaimana ya.." sang Ibu pun bingung harus berkata apa. Haruskah ia mengatakan hal nista kepada anaknya yang masih polos itu?

"Aku tahu." Uchiha bungsu akhirnya mengerti. Perkataannya itu sukses membuat keempat orang di ruangan itu menatapnya heran.

"Kau – " kali ini jari telunjuk yang diarahkan Sasuke kepada kakaknya.

"Ternyata selama ini..."

" – "

"Kau yang selalu kukagumi ternyata..."

"..."

" – "

"ADALAH SEORANG HOMO!"

.

.

"Ck. Baka aniki." pemuda yang telah menjadi Kapten itu menghela nafas. Memorinya memutar kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat dia menyadari bahwa kakak yang selalu dikaguminya adalah seorang gay.

Sasuke mengusap kepalanya. Tepat di tempat sang kakak menjitaknya saat dia mengatakan bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang homo. Entah sang kakak terlalu jenius atau bagaimana. Dia menolak sebutan 'homo' dan lebih memilih panggilan 'yaoi'. Memang apa bedanya sih kedua kata itu?

"Dasar aniki sinting!" itulah umpatan terakhir yang ditujukan Sasuke kepada kakaknya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Saat ia melewati tempatnya makan malam tadi, ia mendapati Shikamaru dan juga si pemuda penggemar anjing sedang tidur berpelukan.

'Huh... Lagi-lagi maho.' Sang Kapten pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

:Ngghh... Ne – Neji... Uhhh"

"Se – sebentar lagi... Mhhh"

'Mereka juga homo!' hardik Sasuke dalam hati saat didengarnya suara-suara mencurigakan dari dalam kamar mandi. Niatan untuk buang hajat pun terpaksa diurungkannya demi menjaga penglihatan dan pendengarannya yang masih suci.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidur di luar saja, Berbekal sarung warisan Mbak Kakung – Mbah Madara, ia akhirnya merebahkan tubuh di dekat tumpukan kotak kayu di sudut kapal.

"Ohh DJ. Jangan biarkan hambamu yang taat ini terjerumus dalam lembah nista berlabelkan cinta sesama jenis." itulah doa Sasuke sebelum tidur.

Tak lama kemudian. Ia pun terlelap.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dengan sinar matahari membelai tubuh berselimutkan sarung Sang Kapten.

"Kapten bangun." Gaara mencoba membangunkan Sang Kapten dengan suara datar khasnya. Mata emeraldnya memandangi wajah tanpa cacat sang Uchiha bungsu.

'Tampan.' Batin pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu.

"Ehm... Kau sedang apa?" suara datar namun lembut yang amat sering menyapa gendang telinganya membuyarkan gumaman hati si pemuda berambut marun.

"Membangunkan Kapten. Dia susah bangun. Kau saja yang bangunkan." Gaara memasang wajah stoic-nya secara sempurna. Dengan langkah tegap dan mantab, ia berjalan meninggalkan sang kekasih bersama Sasuke yang masih terlelap.

"Terpaksa dengan cara ini..." gumam pemuda Hyuuga sambil bersiap mengangkat ember berukuran sedang berisi air.

.

"Mereka lama sekali sih..." Gerutu seorang pemuda bertato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya.

"Ck. Mendokuise." balas pemuda nanas disebelahnya.

"Gaara! Mana Sasuke?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Gaara turun dari kapal, sendirian tanpa sang kapten.

"Neji mencoba membangunkannya." gumamnya cukup jelas.

Sekitar satu jam yang lalu kapal mereka tiba di sebuah pulau kecil namun strategis. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak ingin mampir di tempat seperti ini. Terlalu merepotkan katanya. Tapi karena kekasihnya terus merengek minta dibelikan sembako dan bahan-bahan lainnya... Yahhh apa boleh buat. Bahan makanan di kapal mereka sudah mulai menipis sih.

"Sa – Sasuke." gagap Shikamaru saat mendapati si mata onyx berjalan dengan baju basah serta sarung yang diperas-peras di tangannya. Poor Sasuke...

Neji yang berjalan di belakangnya pun berusaha menjaga jarak. Tidak mau kecipratan air dari baju Sasuke. Sekaligus tidak mau terkena amukan Sang Ayam Jantan berbulu hitam.

"Segera cari yang kalian butuhkan." perintah pemuda berambut pantat ayam, sukses membuat keempat rekannya berpencar dan mencari kebutuhan masing-masing. Kecuali Kiba yang mencari kebutuhan untuk mereka semua – bahan makanan.

'Huh menyebalkan sekali si Hyuuga itu. Berani-beraninya dia menyiramku dengan air.' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal naas seperti ini. Bungsu Uchiha itu tadinya tengah bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang gadis bemata sebiru langit siang tanpa awan. Baru saja ia ingin menanyakan namanya, ia malah mendapat 'hadiah' spesial dari awak kapalnya. Sungguh sial nasibnya.

'Brughh!'

"Och... Sial!"

"Ma – maaf tuan... Aku tidak sengaja." Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara cempreng yang menyapanya. Dilupakannya bokong seksinya yang baru saja terbentur tanah akibat bertubrukan dengan seorang gadis bermata sapphire dengan mantel lusuh yang menutupi hingga kepalanya (hanya wajahnya yang terlihat.

'Cantik...'

"Hei... Kau baik-baik saja kan?" pemilik sapphire itu menjulurkan tangan berkulit karamelnya di depan wajah pemuda bermata onyx yang masih belum bangun dari posisinya semula.

"Hn." gumam pemimpin kawanan perompak itu dengan gaya yang –sok- cool.

"Hei. I – itu..." bola mata si gadis beralih dari si pemuda emo bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu. Jemari tangan kiri gadis yang memiliki tanda aneh seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya itu menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tidak supan ke arah kaki Sasuke.

"Hn?" memiringkan kepalanya, Sang Kapten menatap curiga manusia yang lebih pendek sekitar 10 cm darinya itu.

"I – itu.. 'anu' mu terjatuh..." muka Sasuke langsung pucat saat mendengar kata 'anu' dan 'terjatuh'. Tidak mungkin kan 'piipp'-nya terjatuh? Tapi kenapa gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya? Wajahnya juga memerah.

'Tidak! 'anu'-ku tidak mungkin terjatuh. TI – '

"Dobe..." jeritan hati Sasuke langsung terhenti. Dilanjutkan dengan kata 'dobe' yang entah mengapa mengalun begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Ap – apa katamu? Namaku bukan Dobe! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" suara si gadis yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu langsung naik 7 oktaf. Sungguh sangat kontras bila dibandingkan suara baritone merdu si bungsu Uchiha.

"Pokoknya kau ini Dobe." ngotot dengan nada datar (?) Sasuke memungut 'anu' yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Apa alasanmu memanggilku Dobe, hehh TE – ME?" entah sedang PMS atau bagaimana. Gadis itu sangat mudah tersulut api birah – maksudnya api kemarahan.

"Tentu saja karena – " helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan sang pemilik onyx, 'kau menyebut sarungku dengan kata "anu". Aku kan jadi berfikiran yang iya-iya...' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Narutooo... Kalau ada tamu. Ajak masuk. Jangan biarkan lumutan di depan pagar seperti itu." teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dari dalam sebuah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Huh.. Masuk Teme." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi ternyata berdiri di depan pagar rumah Naruto. Tangan tan itu menarik lengan alabastar Sang Kapten ke dalam rumah.

'Gadis ini agresif juga.' Sasuke menyeringai.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan Teme."

"Huh. Sini kucucikan 'anu'-mu yang kotor itu." mengabaikan topik yang dibicarakan Sasuke, Naruto menarik paksa 'anu' yang sedari tadi ditetenteng pemuda bermata onyx di sampingnya.

"Bisakah kau mengganti kata 'anu' dengan sarung? Benda ini namanya SA-RUNG."

"Naruto. Kaa-san akan pergi ke tempat Tsunade-baasan sebentar. Kau jaga rumah baik-baik ya..." suara wanita paruh baya berambut merah itu menginstruksi percakapan dua 'sejoli' yang baru saja dipertemukan oleh takdir.

"Ya ya ya... Sampaikan salamku pada nenek cerewet itu." jawab sang anak malas.

"Nah.. Kau silakan duduk... Jangan sungkan. Anggap saja ini rumah sendiri."

"Hn. Terima kasih." Wanita bernama Kushina yang mengira bahwa pemuda berambut solid pantat ayam itu adalah teman baik anaknya pun mempersilakan tamunya itu.

'Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan anak gadisnya berduaan dengan seorang pemuda asing? Dasar orang tua yang aneh.' Batin Sasuke sepeninggal ibu Naruto.

"Nih minum. Akan kucucikan ini sebentar." Naruto yang belum melepas mantelnya itu menaruh jus tomat di meja tamu. Kemudian beranjak untuk mencuci benda aneh yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Kau tahu aku suka jus tomat Dobe?" percakapan geje yang hanya terhalang tembok kayu itu pun dimulai. Jujur, si bungsu Uchiha sangat tertarik dengan gadis manis yang baru saja ditemuinya itu. Makanya dia mau repot-repot memulai percakapan seperti ini.

"Tidak." jawab si kulit tan singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau beri aku jus tomat?"

"Pengetik Geblek ini yang menyuruhku memberikannya padamu."

"Pengetik Geblek?" Sasuke membeo.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa dia menyuruhku memakai mantel seperti ini? Cuaca kan sedang panas." (Pengetik: Bego! Ngapain lu ngobrolin tentang gue? Lanjutin peran lu aja sana! Berenti ngegosipin orang ganteng aka pengetik)

"Huh... Sebaiknya kau tunggu sampai kering. Baru kau bawa pulang." seorang pemuda berambut pirang secerah matahari berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Hn?" yang diajak bicara hanya mengeryitkan dahinya. Bingung.

'Siapa sih orang ini?'

"Apa lihat-lihat? Dasar Teme!" hardik pemuda dengan tanda aneh seperti kumis kucing itu.

'Dia panggil aku apa? Teme?'

Sasuke mengamati pemuda yang seenak jidat mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda bermata onyx itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pemuda bermata sapphire yang diamati hanya cuek sambil mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan selembar papan triplek butut.

'Dia memanggilku Teme.. check!'

'Bola mata sewarna sapphire.. check!'

'Kulit tan.. check!'

'Tanda aneh di pipi... check!'

'Suara cempreng... check!'

'Rambut pirang... Aku belum melihat rambut si Dobe.'

"Naru-Dobe?' ditatapnya tajam pemuda pirang berkulit tan itu. Mendengar suara baritone merdu yang menggetarkan hati – Naruto –, pemuda berkulit tan itu pun memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan. Membuat mata sapphire indahnya bertatapan langsung dengan onyx kelam Sasuke.

"Ap – apa?" Naruto tergagap. Dadanya merasakan getaran aneh yang terasa hangat saat dia bertatapan dengan mata tajam itu

"Hn." gumam Sasuke asal.

Mereka pun terdiam. Melakukan hal yang sering dilakukan Sang Kapten, namun tidak pernah dilakukan oleh si pemuda pirang.

'Siaall! Aku bukan homo! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya... OK! Tadi aku memang menyukainya – sekarang pun masih. Tapi itu karena aku kira dia adalah seorang gadis.. Hentikan berfikir yang macam-macam Sasuke! Kau itu pria normal. Ok NOR-MAL.' dibalik wajah stoicnya. Ternyata si bungsu Uchiha menyimpan perasaan yang coba dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

'Ughh... Kenapa hatiku berdebar begini sih...' Naruto pun memikirkan hal yang – hampir – sama.

"Narutooo! Ibumu. Ibumu...!" seorang pria paruh baya berwajah mesum dengan tidak sopannya menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto.

"Kaa-san? Kenapa Kaa-san?" wajah panik itu langsung saja mengambil alih wajah bersemu merah yang tadinya bertengger.

"Bajak Laut – Ular!" kata-kata random itu langsung memancing reflek Sasuke.

"Diaman mereka?"mata onyx itu berkilat tajam. Ia berdiri dan bersiap pergi ke tempat dimana Bajak Laut dengan Ular yang dia curigai sebagai musuh bebuyutannya berada.

"Ikut aku." mereka berdua pun mengikuti kakek mesum yang barusan diketahui bernama Jiraiya itu.

"Ti – tidak mungkin..." Naruto berhenti tepat 10 meter di depan rumah Tsunade-baasan yang telah tak berbentuk itu. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang – yang menurut Naruto adalah – banci kaleng bermata ular dan seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan kacamata bulat bak Harry Potter, serta seekor ular besar yang sejak tadi dipanggil si banci dengan sebutan 'Manda'.

"Pestanya sudah selesai. Orochimaru." ucapan Sasuke sukses merebut perhatian ketiga makhluk itu. Si banci yang kelihatannya bernama Orochimaru itu pun maju satu langkah/ bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai aneh yang menakutkan.

"Wah wah wah... Kapten Rookie Nine akan bergabung rupanya." gumam Orochimaru cukup keras(?)

'Rookie Nine? Kapten? Jangan-jangan dia itu..'

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau ini –"

"Bajak Laut, Dobe." potong Sasuke cepat.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Akan aku bereskan mereka."

"Dia masih saja sok jago.. Hahaha..." tawa nista sang 'Harry Potter wanna be' yang ternyata bernama Kabuto pun membahana. Diiringu desisan-desisan memilukan(?) dari Manda.

"Sepertinya kami belum ketinggalan pesta." gumam seorang bermata emerald diikuti tiga pemuda berparas tampan di belakangnya.

"Hn. Kalian disini." Sang Pangeran mendengus.

"Hn." jawab keempat anak buah Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kita mulai saja ... Manda! Habisi mereka." Orochimaru yang merupakan tipe bajak laut ban** yang tidak sabaran itu pun memulai 'peperangan' di antara mereka. Sejak dulu memang Keluarga Uchiha memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap ular dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Ditambah lagi pria ular itu telah merusak rumah dan melukai keluarga orang yang coretdisukaicoret Sasuke. Tidak akan termaafkan!

Ular raksasa berukuran hampir sepertiga Konoha Tower – tower terbesar kampung halaman Sasuke – itu dihadang Kiba, Neji dan Gaara. Pertempuran sengit pun terjadi diantara mereka.

Shikamaru dengan malas-malasan menghadapi Kabuto. Sementara Sasuke melawan Orochimaru.

"Kaa-san dimana.." sementara pihak Rookie Nine dan Oro Pirates berseteru. Naruto sibuk mencari ibu dan juga neneknya.

"Na – Naru..." suara parau itu. Naruto sangat mengenalnya. Diikutinya suara itu sampai ia menemukan dua sosok wanita yang tengah tertimbun reruntuhan rumah.

"Kaa-san..." spphire itu mulai mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening yang sangat berharga. Naruto menangis. Menangis mendapati tubuh neneknya yang tak lagi bernyawa. Menangis mendapati sang ibu yang berlumuran darah dan kesulitan bernafas.

Perlahan Namun pasti. Naruto mengeluarkan tubuh ibunya dari reruntuhan jahanam itu.

"Kaa-san.. Bertahanlah. Hiks..."

"Okama Way... Okama Kenpooo!" Orochimaru mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Tendangan maut yang dapat membunuh seeokor ayam dengan sekali tendang.

Dengan lincahnya Sasuke berkelit. Tendangan super maut itu dengan suksesnya meleset dan mengenai sebuah batu berbentuk manusia yang sedang meringkuk. (ada yang tahu batu apa ini?)

"Hn. Gomu-Gomu no Pistol !" Sasuke melawannya dengan pistol perpeluru karet yang akan langsung meledak saat mengenai sasaran.

'Dor Dor Dor ... DOR! Duar.. Dhuarr... '

'JGGLEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR'

"Laviosaa... Laviioooooosssssaaaaaaaaaaa..." entah apa yang dilakukannya, Kabuto menggoyang-goyangkan ranting yang baru saja dipungutnya.

"Huh! Mendokusei." Sekali tonjok. Shikamaru dapat melumpuhkan those-damn-Harry-Potter-wanna-be.

Sementara itu Kiba sedang mencakar-cakar tubuh Manda dengan pisaunya dan Neji memukul-mukul tubuh manda dengan kedua tangannya. Gaara pun bersiap dengan gentong besar berwarna coklat yang sukses diambil dari kapal.

"Gaara! Sekarang!" teriak Neji dan Kiba bersamaan setelah mereka berhasil melebamkan makhluk jadi-jadian itu

"Rasakan jurus SABAKU!" Gaara melompat ke atas tubuh Manda kemudian membuka tutup gentongnya.

'Suurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...'

Dibaliknya sang gentong. Menyebabkan garam yang berada di dalamnya langsung keluar mengenai tubuh Manda.

Tubuh ular nista berwarna ungu itu pun mengeliat disko dan langsung mati.

"Hiks... Kaa-san..." isakan seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu merebut perhatian seluruh anggota Rookie Nine yang baru saja memenangkan pertarungan sengit bin geje ini.

"Naru..." Sasuke menepuk pundak pemuda bermata sapphire itu. Entah mengapa hati Sang Kapten terasa sakit saat ia melihat Dobe-nya dalam keadaan seperti ini. 'Dobe-nya', eh?

"Maaf Kaa-san. Maafkan Naru..." lengan tan itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang ibu.

Nihil.

Ibunya sudah tidak dapat memberikan respon apapun. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto masih mendengar suara ibunya. Tapi sekarang...

"Kaa-saaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!" teriakan memilukan itu mulai terdengar.

Naruto meraung. Menangisi kepergian Kaa-san yang amat dicintainya. Ibunya serta seorang tetangga yang telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga, meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Dobe.." Sasuke berjongkok di samping orang yang disukainya itu. Ya. Sasuke menyukainya. Saat rasa sakit itu datang setelah ia melihat Naruto bersedih, dia sadar kalau rasa suka yang tadi muncul bukan dikarenakan ia yang mengira Naruto adalah seorang gadis. Tapi dikarenakan Naruto adalah Naruto.

"Hiks... Kaa-san pergi Te – Teme... Hikss..." si pemilik onyx menarik tubuh tan dihadapannya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Dobe."

Keempat rekan Sasuke pun hanya diam terpaku. Belum pernah mereka melihat Sang Kapten bersikap selembut ini.

"Hiks... Aku sendirian.." tanpa sadar, pemuda bermata sapphire itu pun memeluk erat pemuda berambut raven midnight-blue di depannya.

"Aku akan menjagamu... Selalu."

'Dhegg!'

Jantung pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu seakan berhenti berdetak. Didongakkannya kepala,memandang wajah sasuke yang tengah – tersenyum?

"Ikutlah denganku..."

Naruto dan keempat pemuda lainnya pun menatap tajam Sasuke.

ShikaKiba dan NejiGaa yang heran karena dengan mudahnya Sang Kapten merekrut anggota, eh?

Sedangkan Naruto menatap lurus mata Sasuke. Menyiratkan sebuah perasaan bahagia di tengah kesdihannya.

"Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke lagi.

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh kekar dihadapannya. Sambil mengangguk, dia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sang Kapten.

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan pemuda yang sewaktu-waktu dapat dijadikannya uke itu.

Sasuke tersenyum... 'Akhirnya aku mengerti, Aniki.'

"**I've found it. The Most Precious Hidden Treasure..."**

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Gomenne geje...

Ini fic sebagai permintaan maaf Kyuu karena fic **Night Kingdom** belum bisa apdet.

Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu...

Naruto: Kaga ada yang bakal nunggu bego!

Kyuu: diem luh Nar! Gue pecat beru tau rasa :

Lenno-kun abis di instal ulang soalnya. Jadi Kyuu cari-cari dulu dimana ngamanin Night Kingdom

Maaf... Maaffff *bungkuk-bungkuk

Buat yang belum baca **Uchiha's Secret** and **Night Kingdom**... Jangan lupa baca ya

Semoga kalian suka :D

.

Akhir kata...

REVIEW please


End file.
